Harrison Isley-Quinn
by RavenclawEagle123
Summary: What if Harry went to Gotham on a trip with the Dursley’s? And he ends up being raised by two supervillians who happen to be in love? How will Hogwarts react to Harrison Isley-Quinn? Harley/Ivy, other pairings in future. Manipulative Dumbles. Weasley Bashing.
1. Gotham

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new story. I do apologize for my super slow updates of my other story. Hopefully I can have that updated tomorrow or Monday. Life is a crazy thing, am I right? Anyway, I've seen this kind of story done before, but I figured it's my turn to write one of my own, my way. I hope you all enjoy this story! I do not own Harry Potter or any DC characters.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gotham City, United States**

**8:38pm**

**Thursday, August 21, 1986**

A blue 1985 Honda Accord stopped at a stop light on a gritty street. It was clear with how slow they were driving, the people inside must not know where they were going. The car starts going again as the light turns green, and the car behind them honks at them to move faster.

Inside the blue car, the driver swore at the people honking. This man was in no way small, and resembled a walrus more than a man. His thick bushy mustache hid his mouth, and his eyes narrowed in rage. His face was the most interesting though. With each honk of the horn, his face seemed to become a darker shade of purple. This was Vernon Dursley.

In the passenger seat, a woman who had a neck like that of a giraffe sat. She glared at the car behind them through the car mirror. She never had much patience for people who are impatient. Normally she would watch them to see where they were going, but in the unfamiliar territory they were in, it would be rather useless. This was Petunia Dursley.

In the back of the car, there were two kids, though neither looked at all like each other. One was the son of the Dursley's, Dudley. He seemed to get bigger each day, and when he was older, he would surely be as big as his father. The second boy was quite the opposite. Skinny with glasses, the kid had bright green eyes and black hair. On his forehead was a very unusual mark that nobody in the car truly knew how it was there.

That didn't stop the Dursley's from telling the boy that he got it when his parents, drunk, were killed in a car crash. The boy never often heard anything about his parents, but whenever the subject approached them, all he could gather was that they were good-for-nothing. In fact, he was pretty sure that the Dursley's only told him anything about them, like his name, was because they couldn't have him thinking he was their son.

Harry James Potter watched the unfamiliar streets roll by one by one. He wished he was anywhere but there. His Aunt and Uncle had been complaining about everything today. The only reason they were here in Gotham was because of a business deal that Bruce Wayne has offered Grunnings, the drill company Vernon worked for, a deal.

Harry would never have been allowed to come, if it wasn't the absolute last option. Ms. Figg across the street was ill, and Vernon's sister did not want to take him. Normally Harry would consider this lucky, but so far it was not nearly as fun as he imagined.

The otherwise grim city seemed to pause for just one building, and with luck, this was the building they were headed to for tomorrow's meeting. Wayne Tower towered over the rest of the city. The giant W logo pierced the skyline from all over the city, the glow creating a sense of hope. Other than that, there was one glow that drew attention, as it lit up the night sky on the other side of the city, where the police department must be.

The giant signal with the shape of a bat. Harry knee exactly what that meant, as he heard Vernon complain about vigilantes. That was the signal for Batman. He may be centered in Gotham, but the world knows of him. After all, he was one of the founding members of the Superhero team, the Justice League.

Harry was distracted from his thoughts as the car pulled up to the base of the hotel. They pulled in to the parking garage, and as they entered, they heard somebody laughing. Brushing it aside, they continued driving. However just before they managed to clear the garage entrance, the car that had been behind them slammed into them from behind.

Harry was jolted forward, as was everyone else. By shear luck, no one was seriously injured. Vernon sped into the garage, finding a parking spot quickly. He jumped out of the car, moving way faster than he looks like he could. The rest of the car followed, as they scrambled to catch up.

When they found Vernon, the other car was not in sight. Vernon's face looked like it was about to explode in rage, as he rounds on Harry.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BOY!" He roared at him. "IF YOU WERE NEVER DROPPED INTO OUR LIFE, WE WOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Vernon..." Petunia muttered, noticing looks being thrown their way as people from the garage stopped to watch. However, Vernon was too angry to care. He didn't stop to think about what ramifications could happen if he continued.

"FOR 5 YEARS YOU HAVE BEEN A BURDEN TO MY FAMILY YOU LITTLE FREAK!" He shouted. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS, THEY WERE FREAKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

Vernon took one massive swipe at Harry, and he fell down on the floor, his jaw in massive pain. Vernon tried it again, only to find his hand being held back. Enraged further, he swings is other hand at the newcomer, only to find that hand deflected, and a blow hitting him in the stomach. As he looks at his attacker, he pales as he sees the dark cloaked figure of Batman standing there.

Vernon gulped as Batman slapped cuffs onto him. Petunia watched in horror, before she became angered as well. She made to move for the boy as well, only for Batman to put another pair on cuffs on her. Dudley, for once thinking with his brain, didn't follow suit, as the GCPD rolled up and took the adults away. A second police car had the two boys in it as they were rolled off to the police station as well, as they needed to be interviewed.

Several hours later, Harry was sitting on a bench in the lobby of the police station. As much as he hated the Dursley's, living with them would be preferable to living at an orphanage, which is where he was headed. He heard so many horror stories about them.

Deciding he has done enough of sitting down and doing nothing, he watches his surroundings, paying attention to every police officer. None of them were paying that much attention to him, and he was thankful for that. He was sitting right by the door, and he could be gone in 5 seconds.

Finding the opportunity right, he darted out the door, and quickly teleported himself to a nearby alley. That was another thing about Harry, he had superpowers. He guessed he was probably a metahuman, as they pop up around the world.

There were several strange events around his life that caused him to realize his powers, however one stood out above the rest. He was at school being chased by Dudley's gang when he suddenly found himself on the roof of the building. Before anyone could realize, he felt inside himself as he focused on that power he just used, and teleported down.

That was the one ability he has known about since the beginning. Then he found out he could talk to snakes. Then telekinesis. Then he could transform things into other things. So far his imagination is the limit to his powers, though he is sure he has a limit somewhere.

Harry snuck around the city streets, porting away whenever someone got to close to him. He eventually found himself in front of what appears to be a really big Greenhouse. It was massive, definitely the size of a miniature mansion.

None of the lights were on inside, so it seemed like a good place to stay for at least one night. As he walked in he noticed that the name of the place was Botanical Gardens. The name seemed familiar, but Harry brushed it off. Walking inside, he felt the warmth immediately, and sighed as he looked at all the plants. Some of them almost seemed to move, but all of them didn't seem perfectly healthy. Almost as if they haven't been taken care of in a while.

Harry's talents of being a slave for the Dursley's kicked into action as he immediately starting transforming items into water buckets and plant food. There were a lot of plants here. Maybe whenever the owner comes back, he will be allowed to stay longer, for helping take care of the plants.

Harry set himself a makeshift hammock in between two taller plants, and settled down, reflecting on what had happened that day. Maybe soon he can find a family who actually loved him. Maybe he could find an explanation to his abilities. However all that could wait until tomorrow, he was extremely tired. He told the plants goodnight as he went to sleep.

Two weeks later, across the city, a woman was staring out her window of her cell. She missed her babies, who would take care of them while she was locked up? The woman's bright red hair falling down her back as she glared at the bat signal in the sky. What was wrong with wanting to save plants and destroy the concrete jungles men have built upon them? One day men will rue the day they imprisoned Poision Ivy!

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building. Ivy could hear Joker laughing maniacally as he starts to escape. Considering her options, she saw that her door was blasted off its hinges. Her girlfriend Harley was across the way, and her door was untouched from the explosion. Her face frowning as she thought about how her love had once been into the Joker, until Ivy herself showed Harley how little the Joker actually cared about her. Ivy rolled her eyes as she opened the cell.

Harley jumped into her arms, kissing her, grinning.

"Not now Harley." Ivy grinned. "Let's get back to the Garden."

"Alright then Hotness." Harley winks at her.

The two go back to Ivy's cell, only to jump out of the hole in the wall that appeared as a second explosion blew it open. Ivy used the plants at the bottom to soften their landing. Then they turned and started to run to the road to hijack a ride, not knowing what was awaiting them back at the Greenhouse.

**Headmaster's Office**

** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

** Scotland, England**

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he thought about the coming year. However all these years really did not matter, not until 1991. That was when Harry Potter, his weapon, his Queen on the chess board, came to school. He knew he'd have to work hard to make everything come together. He needed Potter to look up to him, so he can bend the boy into his sacrificial lamb.

Potter had a Horcrux in him. He had to die for Voldemort to truly die. And then he could claim he killed Voldemort, and be known for taking down two Dark Lords. It was all for the Greater Good of course.

Suddenly, one of the silver instruments on his desk stopped moving. He glanced at it, and sat straight up. That was the device monitoring the wards around Privet Drive. Paling, he flooed to Arabella Figg's house, and ran to number 4.

No one was in sight in the house. He walked through it, looking everywhere. They must have packed up and left, probably for vacation. He'd have to keep an eye on the house for when they returned, to discover why the wards fell. Little did he know, he wouldn't find Harry. Not for a very long time.

**And... scene. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Next time... Harry meets Ivy and Harley, An adoption, and new powers.**

**Read, review, and follow!**


	2. The Fateful Week

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the DC characters I use. At the end of the chapter I will answer a few questions you guys may have. **

**Botanical Gardens**

**Gotham City**

**3:00pm**

**September 15, 1986**

To say that Ivy and Harley were shocked the moment they walked into the greenhouse was an understatement. They were beyond shocked. Not only was every single plant alive, but they were thriving. Ivy knee very well that she was gone way to long for nothing to be gone. She motioned to Harley to keep quiet.

Harley nodded, her constantly smiling face became more serious. She grabbed her bat and pulled out her Love/Hate gun. Her face became a grin almost as Ferrell as her two pet Hyenas, Bud and Lou.

"Let's get them, Red." Harley grinned.

"Not yet Harley." Ivy told her. "Whoever it is that took care of my plants deserve our thanks first, then we can decide if they are a threat."

"Aw but I want to kill people!" Harley frowned.

"I really don't get how you think killing someone, immediately after getting out of Arkham, is a good idea." Ivy chuckles. "Then again, you were with the Clown, so I can't say I'm surprised."

Ivy suddenly freezes, having seen the slight bit of motion.

"Come out." Ivy stated. "We won't hurt you."

"Yet." Harley muttered.

However the two criminals never expected for a 6 year old kid to walk out with his hands on his head. The gun that Harley held dropped down, her face in shock.

"I'm so sorry." The boy told them, tears in his eyes. "I didn't know that this was your greenhouse. I just saw the plants dying and decided to take care of them."

"Hang on." Ivy held up her hand. "You are the one who took care of my plants?"

"Yes." The boy said, his head down, looking at his feet.

"Where are your parents?" Harley questioned, afraid of the answer. It was clear this kid was abused. His clothes were way too big for him, and torn in a few places, where scars could be seen.

"Dead." The kid answered. "They died when I was young."

"What of your guardians?" Ivy frowned.

"Police." He said. "They got arrested for hurting me."

"Why did they hurt you?"

"I... I have powers." The kid said. "So far I have not found a limit. They call me a freak, though I know I'm not."

The two girls scowled at the thought of that cute kid getting hit. They were starting to really like the kid, and anyone who hurts him deserves their wrath.

"Who are you guys?" The kid questioned.

"Poision Ivy and Harley Quinn." Ivy introduced, curious of how he'd react.

"Really!?" He exclaims. "You guys are amazing!"

"Most people don't think so." Ivy chuckles.

"Yeah, I know." He frowns. "But all you do is try to fight for mankind to stop polluting. And Ms. Quinn here just wants to have fun. Of course the killing may be a bit much, but still."

"What's your name sport?" Harley asks.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He grins. "If I may ask you though, what are you wearing?"

Harley frowned as she looked at what she had on. Her 'Daddy's Little Monster' t-shirt was there, along with her fishnet leggings and boots. "What do u mean Harry?"

"I've seen pictures of you, generally you have the red and black jester outfit on."

"I haven't worn that since Mista J left me." Harley frowns.

"Oh good." Harry smiled at them, "You are too good for Joker."

"You know a lot about us." Ivy commented. "Especially for an English boy."

"I've always been advanced for my age." Harry shrugs. "Guess I pick up more than I should."

The two girls look at each other, then look back at him.

"Where are you going to go?" Harley frowns, crouching down to his level.

"Anywhere but to an orphanage." Harry glares. "I refuse to go to one of them."

"If you want, Harry, you can stay here with us." Ivy smiles.

"Really?" Harry grins at them. "Thank you! I can continue to help the plant! I can cook, clean, I can do anything you want to earn my keep."

"Harry you are... how old are you?"

"I'm 6." Harry grinned at them.

"You are 6 years old. You should be living life, having friends. Not doing chores." Ivy told him, embracing the small boy.

"Wait, Red." Harley but in. "If pipsqueak here is going to stay, should we give him the toxin antidote?"

"He is probably fine, he's been here so long without being poisoned, but I suppose it is better to be safe then sorry."

A few moments later, Harry was all ready to live with them.

**TIME SKIP- 1 week **

**Botanical Gardens**

**Gotham City**

**5:00pm**

**September 22, 1986**

"Hey cats." Harley smirked at Selina Kyle, who was wearing her Catwoman outfit. The skin tight suit along with the goggles that looked like cat ears and all,

"What do you want Ivy?" Selina turns toward Ivy, igniting Harley for a moment.

"We need you to contact Batman for us." Ivy told her, her eyes watching Selina for her reaction.

"Why would I do that?" She hisses back at them.

"Because we need to make a deal with him." Harley tells her.

"What!?" Selina jumps up in confusion.

"You May have noticed how neither of us have ended up in Arkham already." Ivy tells her. "And we have no intention on going back."

"And how is Batman supposed to stop that from happening?"

"He isn't. Not directly anyway."

"We have a new charge. A kid." Ivy explained. "We met him a week ago, and yet we have already become attached to him. If we were to go to Arkham, we'd be abandoning him."

"The two of us have decided to try to be better." Harley told her. "No less crazy, but no more villain like behavior."

"Really." Selina said deadpanned. She somehow doubted that they would manage to do that.

"We need to talk to Batman about not looking for us. And perhaps have him help us with our new ideas."

"I can see if I can contact him." Selina nods. "I can't promise that he will agree, but I can see."

"That's all I ask." Ivy nodded back.

**12:00am**

**Gotham Rooftop**

Harley Quinn and Posion Ivy watched the bat signal glow. Selina told them that Batman agreed to meet them, and they were watching every shadow so he couldn't sneak up on them.

"What do you want?" The Bat stated, causing them to jump in shock.

"Will you stop doing that!?" Harley shouted, clutching her heart.

"We need to make a deal." Ivy told him. "We are going to go good. We need you not to search for us."

Batman looked at them for a second, his white lenses blocking his eyes. "You have a kid."

"Yes." Harley nodded, unsurprised that Bats was able to figure it out. "And we need to raise him Batsy."

Batman was conflicted, that much was obvious.

"And what would make me trust you? What would make me help you?"

"We will go clean for a year." Ivy tells him, "We will prove it to you."

"What will stop you from robbing a place for money?"

"I plan to start fighting for the environment on a more peaceful front. If I can prove that I am clean, I was hoping you could help me."

"How?"

"Not many people can afford your equipment Wayne." Ivy grinned at him. "And you are one of the leading industrialists. If you were to start making your buildings more eco friendly, you'd be helping my cause."

"Very well." The Bat stated, shocked that Ivy figured out his identity. "I will keep an eye on you, and the moment you go back to criminals I will arrest you. What about the kid's education?"

"I was thinking we could have some of the less violent villains teach him." Harley told him.

"Not happening." Wayne stated, with no room for disagreement in his voice. "I will pay for his tuition and he will go to Widow Creek Elementary. I need his name though."

"Sound's fair." Ivy told him, glad Harry wasn't to interact with the others. He was a good kid, there was no need to corrupt him.

"We have a deal?" Harley beamed at him,

"Yes." Bruce Wayne told them. "However I will go farther. If you manage to stay clean, I will hire you two on for my company. You can lead the charge to be green."

"Thank you Wayne. His name is Harry Potter" Ivy lightly grins, glancing at Harley. They heard a slight breeze and Batman was gone.

**Headmaster's Office**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**September 23, 1986**

**11:00am**

"Good morning everyone." Albus Dumbledore greeted everyone as he sat at his desk.

"What is this about, Albus?" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody growled out. "I'm a busy man."

"I do apologize Alastor." Albus nodded at him, his eyes twinkling. "I called this meeting about young Harry."

"Harry?" Remus Lupin sat up. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"The boy, along with his relatives, have gone missing."

"WHAT!?" Molly Weasley shouted. "How could you let this happen Albus!?"

"It was never my intention Molly." Albus calmly stated. "That's why I summoned this meeting. To find him."

"I should never have trusted you to do the right thing with Lily's son." Severus Snape growled. "We need to find him. Lupin, come with me."

"You are right." Remus said, standing up, determination on his face. "James, Lily, and Peter are dead. Sirius is in Azkaban. It's my duty to rescue him. And when I do, I will raise him. I failed my duty the first time, but not again."

"Lupin, If you could accompany me to the Dursley's residence, we can see if we can find any clues."

Albus just nodded sadly as he watched them leave.

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**11:05am**

Two loud cracks were heard on the normally silent street. If Petunia Dursley were home, it would have brought her to the window. However, the two wizards went unnoticed. They silently unlocked the door to Number 4, as they slipped inside.

"Homenum Revelio." Remus cast, only for nothing to happen.

"You really think Albus would not have tried that?" Snape sneered.

The two walked around the house, noticing how clean the house was.

"How can anyone live like this?" Lupin questioned, only to receive a shrug in response. Then saw the photos on the wall. None of them including Harry.

"This is his home, right?" Lupin questions Snape.

"Yes."

Closing his eyes, Remus starts to use his werewolf tracking skills to pick up on the scent he knows to be Harry's. Surprisingly however, it led him to a cupboard that was under the stairs. The cupboard had a single lock on the outside, which Lupin easily got through. However, he could not prepare himself for what he saw.

Inside was a small cot, clearly heavily slept in. There was dried blood on the sheets, and a little paper that had 'Harry's room' written on it. Remus's eyes flashed yellow in anger, as he shot off a Reducto curse at the wall.

Snape, his eyes not leaving the cupboard, repaired the wall with a flick of his wrist. He then cast a Patronus to Dumbledore, who seconds later apparated in. Looking at the cupboard, Albus knew his plans were falling apart. It was a mistake to use those who actually cared for the boy.

Obliviating the people he told was easy enough, he knew they trusted him too much. Harry's name was still written in the Book of Admittance, meaning he was still alive. He'll just have to wait for Harry's letter to be sent for him to find out where he is. Then he can start to mold the boy to be his weapon and sacrificial lamb. It was all for the Greater Good of course.

**Botanical Gardens**

**Gotham City**

**1 day later**

After Harley somehow managed to burn water when attempting to cook, her, Ivy, and Harry were sitting eating fast food, when the lights flickered out.

Both the women immediately stood up, when they flicked back on and Batman stood there.

"What do you want Batsy?" Harley glanced at Harry to make sure he was safe.

"Why did you not tell me the child was a Wizard?" Batman growled.

"A what?" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't know." Batman muttered, before pulling off his mask. "Forget the deal. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to trust you guys now. I summoned Constantine and Zattana to help me explain this. They will be along shortly."

"Long story, I guess." Harley sat down.

"Let me tell you a story of magic and war." Batman started, before telling them everything he knows.

**This story is not set in one DC universe. It is a combination of them. If you want to mentally set it in a specific universe, do that. However right now I have Margot Robbie's Live Action Harley Quinn, Kevin Conroy's Animated Batman, and Poison Ivy is my own version. **

**I will probably receive Hate for making Harley and Ivy go good, however I imagine that their motherly instincts would kick in for Harry, which would start them down a better path.**

**Batman is the World's Greatest Detective, there is absolutely no way he would not know about the Wizarding World. **

**Next Chapter will be set early July of 1991. This will catch you up to date with where everyone is. How will Batman/Bruce be involved with Harry's life? What of Robin and Batgirl? I won't spoil who, but let's say that there is more than one Magical in Gotham who is in the same year as Harry.**

**Don't forget to read, review, and follow.**


	3. Authors Note 1

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it's been so long on both of my stories. Work has been busy and I've been working long hours every day. I promise you guys that both of my stories will be updated by Monday, November 11. If not before, then they will be posted the day of. Thank you all for your patience.**

**-RavenclawEagle123**


	4. A Day in the Life of Harry Isley-Quinn

**Hey everyone I'm back!!!! Told you I'd be back today, anyway, here is the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from DC.**

**July 17, 1991**

**The Batcave**

**Wayne Manor**

**Gotham City**

The sound of a loud pop interrupted Bruce Wayne's focus on the batcomputer. Sighing, he looks up as he sees Harry standing there with a grin on his face.

"How many times have I told you not to apparate in here?" Bruce sighed, before standing up and pulling Harry into a hug.

"A million." Harry grinned at him. "I'm sorry Uncle Brucie."

Bruce shook his head in exasperation at the young boy. It seemed like only yesterday he went and confronted Harley and Ivy about Harry. And yet so much has changed since then.

"Where is Babs?" Harry questions. "We need to get ready for our lessons with John and Zattana."

"She's upstairs in the dining room." Bruce told him. "She arrived just a few minutes ago."

Harry mock salutes him, before seeing what was on the batcomputer.

"Still after the Joker, huh?" Harry asks, sighing. That clown has been in and out of Arkham in this past 4 years more often than usual. It seems that when the Isley-Quinn Environmental Protection subdivision at Wayne Corp opened, it made Joker go crazy with rage. Wayne Corp was attacked at least once a month, whether it be the tower, armored trucks, or random office buildings.

"Yes." Bruce sighed. "I can't seem to track his movements this time. It's strange, he seems to be avoiding every way I normally can track him."

"Meaning he has outside help." Harry reasoned. "As if someone who is helping him knows how you track."

"Quite." Bruce stated.

"Jason?" Harry asked hesitantly. It had been over a year since Jason Todd came back to life as the Red Hood, but the hurt of his original death still shook the both of them.

"Can't be." Bruce looked down. "Even in his new way of life, he would never work with the Joker. If he did, Joker would be dead by now."

"Yeah." Harry sighed. He missed his friend. "Maybe you should contact Dick. He could help you find Joker."

"He's busy with the Titans right now." Bruce told him. "But I may do that once he is done."

Bruce noticed a figure approach the mansion.

"You should probably get upstairs, Zattana is arriving now." Bruce told him.

Harry grinned as he apparated upstairs, causing his best friend to jump out in shock.

"Don't do that!" Barbara Gordon shouted, lightly hitting Harry on the back of the head. She has been his best friend since he first became friendly with Bruce and those that the Batman knows.

Barbara was the daughter of the late Commissioner Jim Gordon. When Bruce heard of her father's passing, he was shocked. Jim had been a huge help to him, both as Bruce and as Batman. He was a friend to Bruce. He decided to adopt Barbara, but refused to let her become a vigilante like both Dick Grayson and Jason had done.

However, there was always something strange with her. Unexplainable things, such as books appearing where they weren't before. Bruce didn't think anything of it until Harry came into his life. When he asked Zattana to check on Harry, he also had her check on Babs, and wouldn't you know it, she was a witch as well.

Harry grinned as he saw the front door open up as Zattana Zatara walked in, followed by John Constantine. The former was wearing her black leather jacket, shirt, and her fishnet stockings and boots. The later walked with much more swagger than Zattana, who walked gently with each step. John was wearing his tan trench coat over his rough looking shirt and red tie, a cigarette in his mouth

"Hey you two." Zattana embraced the two kids. "I am really sorry I was unable to make it to your birthday party Babs."

"It's okay!" Babs grinned. "I loved your gift by the way, thank you so much."

John smirked at Harry, rolling his eyes at the girls.

"Women, I tell you." he laughed. "But boy do I love taking the piss out of them."

"John." Zattana glared at him. "Focus."

"Right you are love." John winks at her, before they head to the room that Bruce set aside specifically for the training.

"Hey John?" Harry asks.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"When can I learn you magic?" Harry questions, his eyes eager.

"Harry I won't teach you that until you come of age." John looks at him seriously. "The magic I use is not meant for someone so young. I don't want you to loose your soul to a demon. For now, stick to your magic."

"Yes John." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

The four enter the training room, in which the two adults immediately turn on the kids. John's eyes meeting Harry's and Zattana's meeting Babs. Harry immediately felt pressure upon his mind, and pushed back. Since they had first started training with them, Harry and Babs were building up their Occlumency shields. Despite Legilimency being a power that few can use in the Wizarding World, those who can are the most powerful people in their world.

After a few moments, Harry managed to push out John, and saw Zattana get pushed out of Babs' mind.

"Well done!" Zattana grinned. "I have no doubt that if Albus Dumbledore tries to invade your mind, that he will not see a thing."

"However." John warned. "Do not risk making eye contact with him no matter what. We do not want him to question where you got this training from.'

"Tell us again why you don't like Dumbledore?" Babs asked them, her eyes forming the puppy eyes that she knows gets them to fold.

"We've told you a hundred times already." Zattana laughs. "What is so fascinating about it?"

"Just how dumb the Wizarding World is." Harry shrugs. "I still don't get why we have to go to Hogwarts. I already have a good grasp on my magic."

"You know, like we do, that Voldemort is not dead." John said seriously. "I've searched through Hell multiple times, he is not dead."

"And that Prophecy that was made." Zattana explains. "It may have been fake, but because Dumbledore and Voldemort believed it to be real, it turned into a self fulfilling one. Voldemort will not stop until you are dead, and Dumbledore will not stop until you are dead at Voldemort's hands."

"Right that Horcrux thing." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well now that you guys have got it out of me, that means that I can't afford getting killed. But if I were to stay here, then I could stay out of the crosshairs of them."

"I wish." John groans. "But those blasted Hogwarts letters. All Dumbledore would have to do would be look at the address and he knows where you are."

"I hate this." Babs frowns. "Why must Harry have all this duty thrown on him. I'd hate to think how unprepared he would have been if those relatives of his never took the vacation here."

"I'd have been forced into Dumbledore's manipulations." Harry told her. "So let's just say it was destiny I ended up with you guys."

"I know." Babs grinned at him, hugging him. "At least at Hogwarts you'll have me."

"You know you don't have to come with me." Harry told her. "Ilvermorny would be more than willing to have you."

"I know." Babs laughed. "But if I didn't go to Hogwarts, who would make sure that you keep your toe in line?"

Harry just grins at her as he hears his phone ring.

"Hey Mom." Harry grins.

"Heya sweetie." Harley's voice came through the phone. "How's ya lesson going?"

"Extremely well." Harry told her. "We managed to push them out of our minds within 5 seconds."

"That's great!" Harley sung. "Could you invite Batsy and Babs over for dinner? We want to talk to Wayne."

"Of course I can!" Harry grinned, before frowning as heard the sirens in the background. "What's going on mom?"

"It's nothing baby." Harley said, suddenly nervous. "We are just at a Comedy Show."

Harry's eyes widened as his eyes flowed emerald. The code word for Joker's attacking set him into action. He hung up the phone, looked at his mentors and best friend.

"Comedy Show." He told them. He and Babs immediately appeared back down to the batcave, where Bruce was dressed in his bat suit. He nodded at them, his face grave, before jumping into the Batmobile and speeding out of the cave.

Harry and Babs ran to where the suits were placed, and saw the temporary suits that were made for them. They weren't allowed to fight crime until they were older, but the suits were just in case they needed to protect their identity.

They magically changed clothes, as they didn't have time to waste.

Babs was dressed in a purple batsuit that let her hair flow out the back of the cowl. The yellow bat in the center stood out, and it no longer seemed like she was a kid. Both her and Harry are tall for their age, around 5'5", so it wouldn't seem like they were too short.

Harry's costume honored his parents. The red and green batsuit had a diamond symbol in the middle of it, and the cowl was split in the middle, half of it red and the other half blue.

They turned on the spot and apparated to their destination.

**Isley-Quinn Enviormental Protection Division**

**Wayne Tower**

**Gotham City**

The building was in chaos. Little chattering teeth were chasing innocents as they exploded, forcing the people into a giant huddle. Laughter poured through the screams as the attacker made his appearance.

His smile wider than his face, his yellow eyes dancing with humor, his white face and green hair made him completely recognized. This was the Joker. Batman's arch nemesis. The Clown Prince of Crime.

"Step away, Joker." Pamela Isley, the woman who used to be called Poision Ivy, called out, her red hair seemingly flaming as all the plants that lined the hall grew, vines threatening to attack the clown. "You know you won't get out of this. Batman will show up."

"I was counting on it Ivy." Joker grinned at her. "And where is Miss Quinn? I'd like to have a word with that bitch."

"Right here Puddin." Harley called out as she swung her bat at him, only for another man to catch it.

This man was hidden in the shadows until now. His green robes, dark black hair and goatee were what made people notice him now. The sword in his hand made it clear who it was.

"Ra's Al Guhl." Pamela groaned. "Come in Bats, hurry up."

CRACK!!!

The sudden noise made both Joker and Ra's cover their ears, as a jet of red light struck the Joker knocking him out and into a wall. The power flickered and shut off.

"Wizards." Ra's groaned. "Show yourself!"

"No." A female whispered. Ra's swung his sword in that direction, only for it to pass right through the area where the voice came from.

Another jet of light came, but Ra's was ready, and dodged it. The power flickered back on as Ra's looked around. No wizards were in sight. Unfortunately, in the search for the magicals, he failed to notice the approach of the Batmobile outside the tower.

The glass shattered as Batman swung in.

"Ra's." Batman sighed, his voice modified. "I should have known it was you who was showing Joker how to avoid my tech."

"It's always best to remain hidden and unknown." Ra's grinned at his ex student. "I taught you that. But you didn't listen."

"I learned that if I stick to the shadows, it creates fear, but they need something to fear in order for the fear to stick." Batman said, his mouth forming a line.

"You aren't going to send me to Arkham." Ra's acknowledges. "I'd escape too easily. And you won't kill me. I guess you have to let me go."

Batman shook his head. "I won't kill you, but you are forgetting who you are with. I won't kill you, but I won't stop them killing you."

Ra's looks over at Harley and Pamela. Harley has her gun pointed at his head, and before he can react, the bullet in his head prevented him from saying anything.

Harry and Babs walked out of the shadows, and immediately they were hugged by Pamela and Harley.

"I love you guys." Harley grinned.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be set when Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, a week before his birthday. Don't forget to read, review, and follow!!!**


End file.
